


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Love at First Sight, first fanfic so gimme some leeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus meets a young lady and the story begins, but all is not what it seems...</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own transformers but I do own my oc, Armour Plating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

It was only by chance that Optimus was out on a drive. He'd had a long tiring day and he thought it'd be a nice change from another hour in the office. As he cruised along in his alt mode, a red and blue semi, he passed by car dealership. 

"Mister, please! You can't take my car!" pleaded the young human girl. "How will I travel?"  
"none of my business. Once it's sold to me it's myne." answered the dealer.  
"But those crooks took my car and I don't have enough money!"  
"not my problem. Now geddout you runt!" 

The girl sighed and stood outside. She began to try and hitchhike a ride home. A red and blue semi drove up.  
"Thanks!" she smiled, getting in beside the middle aged man. (He was actually quite handsome) "I can't believe it! All my life I've wanted a red and blue semi!" she laughed. "Ever since I..." she trailed off, spotting the steering wheel. 

"Umm. Don't kick me out or anything for being a mental case, but.. Are you Optimus Prime?" she asked.  
The truck stopped. "Okay, I take the hint, I'm a nutcase.." she said, moving to get out. The door locked itself.  
"Who are you?"  
The girl gasped, recognising the voice. "Hi. My name is Samy." she smiled. " I cant believe it's really you, Optimus." she leant back on the seat. "I've been looking for you since I was about 14."  
"And you are now?" asked Optimus.  
"21." answered Samy.  
"Ummm.. I might have a slight problem." she said. "I have no place to live, I'm in a hotel, and well could I you know, come live at Outpost Omega One and help you?" she asked. Optimus considered this, then said,  
"Where's your hotel?"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first story. Armour Plating is basically Me, so id love an opinion.


End file.
